Love Wars
by ChibiErinn-chan
Summary: New-chap. 2! A POV story on Millia (Myria) Farina-Jenius.
1. Default Chapter

"Love Wars," Chapter One.  
  
PG  
  
**  
  
Hi! I'm Erinn. This story can be considered Macross and Macross 7. Millia's was introduced in Macross..and a lot of the story takes place in that time. Besides, I don't think anyone goes to the Macross 7 section…*SNIFF…*  
  
*Anyway, since there aren't many Macross 7 fics, I've decided to write one. It's POV on Millia (Myria). By writing this story, I hope to inspire others to write Macross 7 fics, esp. Mylene/Gamlins fics!! All C&C goes to: rustynail@vh.net  
  
Here's my website: www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Fuji/7261  
  
  
  
It was a nice, breezy day in City Seven. Mayor Millia was working on her Memoirs,  
  
something that a lot of Officials write. On the cover of the book she was putting together, it said: Autobiography: Millia Farina Jenius.  
  
"I can't believe that I'm writing this. Everyone in City Seven will know a lot about me, but I guess they should, being that I'm the Mayor." Millia spoke to herself.  
  
Millia flipped through a few pages and saw the words: Chapter One: Genesis.  
  
  
  
***  
  
My name is Millia Farina Jenius. As you all know, I have green hair and brown eyes. I was born a 15 yr. old, which is now, many years ago. Up until thirty-five years ago, Zentradi were born in a cloning factory. There were no such things as baby and infants. My whole life (for what seemed like a long time), was fighting. As a Zentradi, you fought, or other Zentradi killed you. I was fortunate to be a very skilled pilot and warrior. I thrived on fighting our enemies. We killed many aliens. Thirty five years ago, we were in a battle with an alien race, called Earthlings.  
  
Earthlings were just like us. They looked the same as we do. It was a couple years later, did we realize that our DNA was almost the same. Earthlings were puny creatures, however. Zentradi warriors were at least fifty times bigger than Earthlings.  
  
While attacking Earthlings, I came into contact with my husband. Yes, he was an Earthling. He was a better fighter than I was. I couldn't tell you how furious that made me. I went into the colony ship where they resided to try and find him, so I could kill him. I battled him with knives, and he won once again. I asked him to kill me, but he wouldn't.  
  
It was if a metamorphosis was occurring within me. While I was battling Max, I had a mix of emotions. I couldn't understand what was happening to me. Zentradi only knew of pride, anger, hatred and elation (from killing opponents). I now believe that I couldn't have killed Max because I loved him. While we were fighting, I began to cry.  
  
Tears were another thing which was foreign to me. My husband and I both agreed that I must have fallen in love with him before the fight ended. Max, however, also believed that he won the fight because he was the better fighter. I just said what I believed, I didn't fight up to my full potential because of clouded judgment and the emotion I learned to be, love.  
  
After I told my husband to kill me, he said he couldn't and then we kissed. That night we decided to get married.  
  
How did I go from a ruthless Zintradi that wanted Jenius Max dead, to a loving fiancée? It even boggles my mind as to the quick metamorphosis that I went through.  
  
Love was this powerful emotion. It came like a shooting star and was just as intense as one. All I wanted after fighting Max, was to be with him; nothing else mattered to me.  
  
Love touched my heart that day, but my fellow people were still in a war against the Earthlings. As everyone knows, it took Lynn Minmei to instill love into their hearts.  
  
It's funny that a song affected the Zintradi like it did. I like to think of myself as unique, which I am, because a song did not win me over, but Jenius Maxamillian.  
  
Our love was instant and we thought it would last a lifetime. Has it?  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter Two

"Love Wars," Chapter Two.

Here's chapter two!

All C&C goes to rustynail@vh.net

Or if you want: princessallura98@yahoo.com

*I hope someone writes a Gamlin/Mylene fic…c'mon..I know **you **want to…PWEASE!!!

As everyone knows, Max and I are distant.  No one knows why, not even my fourteen-year-old daughter, Jenius Mylene.  Before I tell everyone what went wrong, I want to tell you about our first days in love.

After our fight in the park on the SDF-1, Max brought me to many places.  We went everywhere imaginable.  We went to café's, clothing stores, and holographic stores (**places where you step on tiles and your whole clothing attire gets changed around).** Hickaru and Minmay made those places popular in her hit, "Sunset Beach."

I had so much fun.  I didn't know that the emotion I felt was called fun, however.  I felt free and like a new person.  I was also homesick.  I was still a Zentradi and I was still a warrior.

Max didn't know I felt homesick, however.  It was like he was oblivious to the Zentradi. The only thing that was on his mind was: myself and, of course, having fun. I suppose he forgot that I was a Zentradi.  I kept my homesickness to myself.  It didn't matter too much that I missed my home, because, ultimately, I wanted to be wherever Max was.

Later that night, I met Hickaru Iujiou (A.N. I don't know if that's the right last name.)  He's another legend, besides Lynn Minmei.  The other legend of thirty-five years ago was Hayase Misa.

Hickaru wasn't too pleased that Max wanted to marry me. I think it was because he had his own women problems.  He was in the middle of a love triangle.  In the end, he married Misa and not Minmei.  I believe it was the right choice; he did love Hayase Misa more.

And so, Jenius Maximillian and I, Farina Milllia, got married a few short days later.

It was a beautiful ceremony. It didn't last, though. My people attacked the SDF-1 and Max wanted to fight.  If Max was to die, so was I, and so Max and I ran to his fighter valkie and disabled Zentradi valkies.

We both made it through that night without a scratch and retreated to his dorm room (a single room and bathroom, right next to the quarters of Iujiou Hickaru).

Max is a great guy.  I loved him from the beginning without even knowing anything about him.  Everything that I discovered about him, I loved.  I loved his adorable blue eyes. I loved his huge blue-tinted glasses. I loved his goofy smile.  I loved that he could fight. I loved that he was brave and selfless. I loved everything about Max.

Do you know what? I still do love all those things about him.  I still love my husband.

TBC


End file.
